How To kill Two Birds With One Stone
by marcuslovesWWE
Summary: Now that the Mystry Team is officaly part of the WWE how well will they fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER!I Dont Know Anyone other then Marcus!_**

_Here we see Vince McHmhon and The mystery Inc. in Vince's Office._

_"Ok looks like you guys will fit right into our family of wrestlers...Scooby...It'll be hard for you to blend in with everyone but you will still be A offical WWE Wrestler."_

_The mystery Inc. looked at eachother with big smiles._

_"Thanks mr.Mchmon...We wont diappoint you" Velma said._

_Vince looked at them. "You better not...You may leave and get to know your new life now."_

_The Mystery Inc. sat up and left the office._

_When they left the office they could see all the wrestlers walking around gettign ready for Monday Night RAW._

_"Raggy...Rawt We Ronna Ro Rear?_

_"Well Scoob...Were goin to fight people infront of millions and millions."_

_"Ro Rhost right?" Scoob asked._

_"No Scoob..No ghost."_

_"Rood"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Do** not**_Own anyone...exept for Marcus_

_"Daphene are you sure you want to fight Candice?" Fred asked. 'Shes A pretty Tough girl"_

_daphnie finished up her last push-up then got up. _

_''Fred...You just dont want her to get bruised up because you want her...And you like them Un-Bruised."_

_"Whatever you say Daph" Fred said as he left the locker room._

_Daphinie rolled her eyes and started to walk to the ring entrance._

.VS.

Daphnie Candice

Ring Annoucer: The following is A single.

Entering first from Calfornia...Daphnie!

Daphnies music hit and the lights flashed Purple and Pink.

The lights beamed at the ramp.

Daphnie stepped out from behind the curtons and glared at the fans with A smile.

She waved to them as she walked down the Ramo towars the ring.

Daphnie stepped up the steps and beanded down to the secound rope and went under.

She ended her entrance with Posh smile.

Then the lights dimmed to A White playboy bunny face and beamed at the entrance.

Candice walked out from behind the curtons and snapped her fingers at Daphnie.

She started to walk down the ramp.

She went to the side of the ring and held on to the sides of her over coat.

She glared at the crowd and threw her head back and tore the gown off to show her Tight cloths.

Then she bent down and wnt in to the ring.

She ended with A lick of the lips.

The crowd silinced as the bell rang three times.

Daphnie ran at Candice and clothed line her.

Daphnie kept doing this untill.

Candice grabbed her arm and twisted it around.

She kept twisting then put her boot on to Daphnies back and pushed her done. Daphnie went done and then Candice Atomic Leged drop'd her arm.

Dapnie shierked in pain as Candice did her Daddy Go Round taunt then she jumpd onto the top rope and flipped around and landed onto Daphnie.

Daphnie shouted and then closed her eyes in pain.

1

2

3

The bell rang three times...Daphnie had lost her debut match to Candice.

As Candice taunated to the left side.

Tish slid threw the right and spun Candice around.

Trish threw A couple punchs and then Chick Kicked Candice.

Trish looked over at Daphnie had helper her up.

"You ok?" Trish asked.

"Ya..Thanks..names Daphnie..You can call me Daph."

"Hi Daph..Names Trish."

"Hello trish"

The girls giggled and left the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I dont own **not**own anybodt in this Fan Ficion exept for Marcus._

_-Backstage After Daphnies Match Agienst Candice-_

_We see Trish Stratus and Daphnie walking down towards the Mystery Inc. locker room._

_They stop at the door,Daphnie puts her hand in her purse and pulls out A key.She unlocked the door and enterted the locker._

_Trish followed her closing the dorr behind her._

_"Daphnie! Whos this girl? And what was she doing with you in your match?"Fred commanded._

_"Her names Trish...Shes my new and first friend from WWE! And she was helping me." Daphnie replyed._

_Then A small voice came from behind Fred. "And what was she helping you with?" Quickly they relises it as Velma._

_"Velma! Dont get involved..And if you have to she was helping me from gettign away from that girl!" Daphnie shouted at Velma._

_"You just lost the match Daph! She wasent going to hit you with A chair or anyhting! Your just A damsel In distress."_

_Daphinie stared at Velma with A shocked face._

_"I want you to know that I am A Balck belt..And will kick het butt anyday!"_

_Trish quickly chimed in. "Yea...And Ill help her." Trish said._

_Fred looked at Velma then Trish. "Well thast not fair! If your going with Daphnie...Im with Velma!"_

_Daphnie stared at fred in shock._

_"What do you think your doing Fred? You suppose to be with me!" Daphnie shouted._

_"Sorry Daph...Velma needs my help more."_

_Velam looked at Trish and Daphnie. "So is it it A fight?"_

_Trish starred at Velma. "Ill talk to Marcus about it...You better get ready for some Stratusfaction."_

_Trish and Daphnie left the locker and walked down to Marcus' Office. (Marcus is the GM of RAW)_

_Velma looked at Fred. "Thanks Fred."_

_"No problem...Dont worry there going down."_

_the chapters over Already?_

_Thats ok...More to go!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:I dont own **not**own anybodt in this Fan Ficion exept for Marcus._

_Anoocer: The Following is A Tornado Tag Team Match._

_Entering first at A comband weight of 150 pounds...The team of Daphnie And Trish Stratus...The Hottz!_

_Crowd: WooT! WooT! WooT!_

_Entrance: Trish Stratus music Hitz._

_Lights go Purple and flash all over the crowd_

_lights narrow to entrance ramp._

_Daphnie goes behind curtins and waves to the crowd_

_Daphnie points to the other black curtion_

_Trish pops out and points to the crowd with her WWE Womens Chamionship around her waist._

_They walked down the ramp hi-fiving the crowd._

_When they got to the Ring Daphnie climed on the edge and pulled the rope down with her behind_

_Trish climbed up and easly went threw the third rope_

_Daphnie followed her_

_Trish pointed to the crowd as_

_Daphnie smiled and Waved_

_The two went to the corner and waited for the next tag team to come out._

_Anoncer:Entering secound. At A commpand wight of 209 punds..The team of Velma and Fred...Mystery Inc. _

_Crowd: Boo! Boo! Boo!_

_The lights turned gold at pointed to the entrance_

_As Randy ortons song it_

_Randy Orton stepped out from behind the curtons and galnced at the girls_

_Then he slowly started walking down the ramp smirking at the girls._

_When he got to the ring he jumped onto the edge and quickly went threw the third rope_

_He quicklk stood and raised his hands in A Orton pose_

_He raised hsi eyebrow lookign at the girls_

_His song ended and he grabbed A mic._

_"Well look what we have here...Its the Hottz! And They really are Hot..I mean look at this girls...would they be great to feel?"_

_Trish grabbed A mic._

_"What the hell doy uo want Randy?" trish shouted threw the mic._

_"Trish..i just simply wanted to tell that You have no chance in hell...Youll never beat Velma and Fred."_

_"What? ith ought you..What are you trying to say?" Trish asked with A confused look._

_"Trish baby..Im just trying to.."Randy quickly stopped talking and_

_jumped up with A 60 Angle turn_

_Grabed Trish's head_

_And fell down_

_Landing A nice RKO._

_Crowd: Boo! Boo! Boo!_

_"Thats all Trish" Randy said._

_Randy left the ring and pointed to Daphnie._

_When he got to the end he left threw the balck curton._

_The the lights turned blue and spinned all around from Ornge back to Blue as it pointed to the entrance._

_"Pump It" By The Black Eyed Pea Turned on as_

_Velma and Fred went threw the black curtons_

_They Hi-fived eachother then started to walk down the the ramp_

_Wail they walke dthey stoped half way and pointed to the girls_

_Then they started to walk back down the ramp_

_When they got to the edge they both jumped onto the edge_

_They went under the 2nd rope and pointed to the girls and went to there corner_

_The song ended and the crowd went sillent._

_Ding,Ding,Ding_

_Velma had to go agienst Daphnie first_

_Daphnie rand after Valema but Velma rolled under her arm_

_Velam grabbed Daphnies back and stabd her kneee into her back_

_Velam did this 10 times untill the ref asked her to let her go_

_Velma let her go._

_When daphnie got up she slapped Valma_

_Velma held her face as_

_daphnie crawled over at Taged in Trish_

_Trish jumped onto Velma causign her to fall_

_Trish threw A couple punches untill Ref asked her to get off_

_She gladly got off_

_When Velma got up and turned around Trish grabbed the back of her head and pointed to the crowd_

_She ran up_

_Jump on to the top rope_

_But before Trish could hit the Stratusfaction_

_Velma caused the jump of trish to go to far causing both of them to tubble to the floor_

_2 minutes later they both got up and they had taged there partners_

_Daphnie didnt want to fight Fred but trish was to hurt_

_So daphnie went after Fred_

_and hit him_

_She choked him ont he floor_

_As trish distracted the ref_

_One minute later then ref glaned and so fred blue so he pulled Daphnie off and yelled at her_

_daphnie said sorry_

_When Fred got up_

_he grabed Daphnie and but her into the Full Nelson_

_Daphnie was about to tap when Trish got in and low blowed Fred_

_Fred let go of Daphnie and held his nuts in pain as he dropped to the floor_

_He crawled over to velam and taged her_

_Trish went back to her corner_

_Velma ran after daphnie but Daphnie reversed in A trip_

_Daphnie grabbe her hair and tugged her up_

_Daphnie grabbed the back of her head and got ready for the extreme twist of fate_

_Velma quickly elboed her stomach_

_Again_

_One more tiem and Daphnie let go_

_Trish came behnind but Velma rolled away just in tiem causing Trish to Chick kick daphnie_

_dapnie fell_

_The ref made trish go to corner_

_Velma bounced off the rope and came back to dapnie_

_Velam lifted her legs_

_and fell down_

_To complete A full Atomic leg Drop._

_Dapinie screamed in pain and closed her eyes_

_Velma coverd Dapnie_

_Trish ran in_

_So did fred _

_1_

_Fred kicked trish stomahc_

_2_

_He grabbed her head_

_3_

_Stunner to Trish_

_Velma got up and smiled at the sound of her music playing_

_The ref grabbed there hand and raised them_

_Velam and fred left the ring and walked back to the Curtuns _

_They pointed at the girls one more time then walked back to the Mystery inc. locker._


End file.
